Parking Lot Promises
by Bren99
Summary: LoganVeronica. Takes place the night of the finale. A missing scene after the final scene.. Logan, Veronica, and a parking lot from the past..


She sees him the moment her feet hit the empty parking lot

She sees him the moment her feet hit the empty parking lot. His vehicle is parked next to hers, and with an uncertain smile, he's leaning against the front of her SUV, waiting for her to come closer. She's not sure why he's there, or how he even found her. No one knew she was sneaking in to their old high school for a case, yet there he was, watching, waiting. Staring over at him with a confused look, she realizes that Neptune High has never looked more familiar to her, and she has to admit as she walks closer to Logan Echolls, seeing him smiling at her feels so normal it scares her.

"Never thought I'd see you at this place again," he speaks as she finally makes her way to him.

"Working a case," she shrugs lightly. "Logan, what are iyou/i doing here? Did you miss being the most popular guy at Neptune High?"

"Let's not kid ourselves Mars; I'll always be the most popular guy at Neptune High."

"The last name again, you're really going to hurt my feelings if you keep that up," she smirks nervously. Honestly, she's not sure why she's nervous standing in front of Logan. He's Logan, and she knows him, but he's still Logan, and something about that, about the place they are in right now makess her shiver slightly.

"Forgive me Ve-ron-ica," he speaks shaking his head in amusement.

"See much better," she says forcing a gentle smile.

He laughs at he words and she for a second she thinks she sees his eyes sparkle, even through the bruises on his face. "To answer your question though, I was driving around, and saw what appeared to be your car. I got curious so I thought I'd check it out. So, interesting case?"

"09er freshman needed some help," she answers back. "The money was good, and I have to admit, I was a bit curious to see if they had changed the locks since my departure."

"And?"

She grins but there is uneasiness in the air that is hard to ignore, "I got in didn't I?"

"Breaking and entering, not a bad way to spend the night," he chuckles.

"I get extra points for breaking into a school," she quips with a tiny smile.

She takes a place beside him against the hood of her Saturn and he looks down at her and sighs, "I regret a lot of things that happened in that place," he speaks nodding his head toward the school.

"Yeah?"

"Not everything though," he speaks ducking his head slightly.

"Me either," she admits as she kicks the hard cement with her right foot.

"Anything change in there?"

"My old locker is now decorated in pink hearts and pictures of Justin Timberlake," she speaks scrunching her face at the thought.

He laughs at the comment and sighs, "I wonder what mine looks like."

"Miley Cyrus and Peyton Manning," she answers back with a smirk.

"That is a really scary combination."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

There's silence between them for a moment and she's really not sure what's left to say. Their whole relationship has been a uphill battle full of words and emotions, and now as she stands with him in the parking lot where so many of those words and emotions took place, she feels speechless.

"How's Piz?"

It takes her a second to realize what he's just said, but when she finally grasps it, she looks up at him and sees him staring down at her patiently. His words weren't filled with the bite she had expected, and the look on is face isn't one of annoyance as he awaits her answer.

"We broke up," she speaks before she can stop herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was mutual," she shrugs. "Life goes on right?"

"Yeah," Logan agrees with a nod. "Life always goes on."

"I voted for my dad today," she speaks out of nowhere, "and then I watched Vinnie Vanlow become sheriff. Tomorrow though…"

"Life goes on," Logan answers for her.

"You know, you're really going to have to watch your back now. After what you did, Logan that guy has serious connections…"

"Your concern for my well being is touching," Logan smiles down at her.

"I'm serious Logan."

"So am I. I'm truly touched."

And he is. Veronica can see it in his eyes as she looks up at him. He's staring down at her full of sincerity. There's a tiny part of her that knows she'll never get this guy out of her system. He's there, holding a special place that no one will ever be able to replace.

"Yeah, so this is awkward right?" Logan suddenly laughs and when she looks up at him his eyes beam down at her and she can't help but laugh a bit herself.

"You noticed that too?"

"I'm very perceptive," he nods. "I heard you got your internship. Veronica Mars, FBI agent, has a nice ring to it."

"I might not take it," she frowns.

"Why wouldn't you take it?"

"Things are….Complicated right now," she speaks after a pause.

"The thing with your dad? I saw it in the paper," he frowns. "Veronica, there is no way Keith is going to let you turn down a chance of a life time."

"Who says I'm going to give him a choice?"

And he just looks down at her knowingly, because he's Logan, and she's Veronica, and they don't really need words to say what they are thinking. It's a messed up relationship they have, a tired song and dance, but it's theirs, and even though it annoys her sometimes, Logan does know her, he knows her well.

"Well if you stay in town, we should get coffee sometime. If you promise to be nice I might even chip in for lunch," he speaks in a careful tone.

"Logan…."

"Two friends can get coffee Veronica, and yes, sometimes when they're hungry, they can even get lunch," he smirks.

"And if I don't stay in town?"

"You should call me sometime, only if you want to, because I'll be here Veronica, I'll always be here," he speaks softly.

"You're such a girl," she jokes as her eyes fall to the ground.

"I'm a sensitive male, not afraid to share his feelings and emotions," Logan smirks, "I am not and will never be a girl."

She stares up at him with a smile she can't hide and shakes her head in amusement. "I should go."

"I've overstayed my welcome?" He questions with a frown.

"No, it's just that, I've got to feed Backup," she speaks quickly. "Besides, being back here, it just feels strange," she speaks as she points up at their old high school.

He nods his head and steps away from her car. "Have a good summer Veronica," he smiles with a tiny smile. "The offer about lunch is still good."

"The phone call too?" She questions.

"Well I Imight/i answer," he jokes with a laugh.

She smiles before she can stop herself, because deep down she knows that things between her and Logan are going to be okay. They won't be fixed in a day, but if she allows herself, they can get their friendship back on track. It's a start to the healing she desperately needs, to the changes she kind of thinks she wants, and that in itself makes her feel better about the summer ahead.

"Have a good summer Logan," she tells him as he starts to walk away.

"Now I will Veronica," he speaks softly. "Now I will."


End file.
